Can I Keep My Promise?
by CristinSidabutar05
Summary: Pesan dari Nami lewat tone dial yang dia kirimkan ke teman-temannya benar-benar membuat Luffy marah besar. Namun apakah Luffy akan terus mendiamkan Nami? (Just One-shot)


_One Piece_ hanya milik Eiichiro Oda. Ini hanya fanfiction semata. Semoga suka :)

_Anime:_ _One Piece_

_Title:_ _Can I Keep My Promise?_

_Pairing:_ Luffy x Nami

Ket: _Special One Piece Movie Strong World_. Jadi buat kalian yang udah nonton _Movie_ itu, cerita ini pasti bakalan nyambung ;)

_Story_:

Malam itu sekitar pukul 12 kurang 9 menit, Luffy keluar dari kamar laki-laki dan berjalan menuju dapur. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah bulu berwarna kuning cerah terletak di depan pintu.

Pria bertopi jerami itu memungutnya. "Ini bulu Biri," gumamnya. Dia teringat kembali dengan burung listrik yang membantunya mengalahkan Shiki dua hari yang lalu. "Kira-kira dia sudah dapat teman baru belum ya?" gumamnya lagi.

Seketika dia menggertakkan giginya sedikit kesal. Kesal karena mengingat pesan Nami untuk mereka semua lewat _tone dial_ yang belum sempat dia dengar seluruhnya. "Kira-kira apa isi pesannya? Apa dia benar-benar tidak percaya padaku? Padahal aku sudah percaya padanya 100 %."

_"Oi, bocah. Berjanjilah padaku. Selama kau bersama dengan Nami, kau tidak boleh membuat senyuman di wajahnya menghilang. Kalau kau mengingkarinya, aku yang akan mencarimu dan membunuhmu. KAU MENGERTI?!"_

Sebuah janji penuh arti yang selalu diingat oleh Luffy. Janji yang dibuat oleh seseorang yang sudah menganggap Nami sebagai putrinya.

"Maafkan aku, Paman Kincir. Sepertinya aku membuatnya menangis lagi. Tapi... Aku takut jika Nami tidak percaya padaku," Luffy menunduk, mencoba mencerna kata-katanya barusan. "Nami..." gumamnya lagi. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada hamparan air asin yang mengelilingi kapal mereka saat ini.

"Laut_" Luffy kembali bergumam. "_katakan padaku bahwa kau tidak akan memisahkanku dengan Nami lagi. Seperti saat itu... Kupikir aku akan kehilangannya selamanya."

Luffy memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu membukanya kembali. Tidak tau apa yang memanggilnya, namun kakinya melangkah begitu saja menuju perpustakaan.

Kriet...

Suara derit pintu terdengar samar di ruang baca itu. Luffy memasukinya sedikit ragu, karena tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya di sana. Semua orang dan bahkan dirinya sendiri tau kalau dia tidak suka membaca. Namun entah apa yang menariknya sampai harus masuk ke sana.

"Luffy? Belum tidur?"

Luffy menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat Nami sedang membaca sebuah buku tentang navigasi. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum manis padanya, namun dia seperti tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Jika ditanya kenapa, alasannya sudah jelas jika Luffy masih kesal padanya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Nami.

Luffy tidak menjawab dan berjalan ke arah rak buku seraya melihat-lihat sesuatu yang mungkin menarik untuk dibaca. Berharap Franky menyelipkan beberapa komik tentang robot atau _superhero_ di sana.

"Luffy..." panggil Nami dengan sedikit penekanan, namun laki-laki itu tidak menjawab.

Nami mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Tapi dia berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya. Luffy akan semakin kesal padanya jika dia memukulnya seperti biasa.

Karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia cari, Luffy berjalan menuju pintu. Bermaksud ingin keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Apa kau tidak senang jika aku menjadi salah satu rekanmu?" Sebuah pertanyaan terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Nami yang spontan membuat Luffy menahan tangannya untuk tidak membuka pintu.

Hisk...

Sebuah isakan pilu tertangkap oleh telinga Luffy. Hatinya terasa teriris mendengar isakan itu. "_Jangan lagi_," batinnya. Dia tidak mau mendengar isakan penuh kengerian itu lagi. Melihat Nami menusuk lengannya sendiri beberapa bulan lalu sudah cukup membuat hatinya sakit. Ditambah tangisan lagi kali ini. Dia tidak mau itu.

"Jangan menangis," ucap Luffy tegas.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku. Apa kau benar-benar tidak membutuhkanku lagi?" Nami semakin terisak.

Luffy menggigit bibir bawahnya penuh emosi. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tidak butuh lagi? Apa dia benar-benar tidak tau kalau dirinya sangat berarti untuk lelaki terbodoh ini?

"Jangan menangis," sekali lagi Luffy berucap. Namun hal itu tidak membuat Nami menghentikan tangisannya.

Luffy semakin emosi. Gertakan giginya terdengar samar olehnya karena berusaha menahan emosi. Dia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Nami dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Nami masih setia dengan tangisannya. Bahkan semakin terdengar pilu daripada sebelumnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi atau aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri," ucap Luffy tegas yang seketika membuat Nami tersentak kaget, lalu menghentikan tangisannya. Dia lebih terkejut lagi karena melihat mata Luffy berkaca-kaca, dan sedetik kemudian sebuah bulir asin menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Luffy, kau...menangis?" Nami mencoba mencerna apa yang dilihatnya. "Dan apa maksud dari kata-katamu tadi?"

Luffy tidak menjawab dan refleks memeluk gadis itu. "_Baka_, Nami. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan waktu itu? Lalu pesan bodoh apa yang kau kirimkan itu? Apa kau berpikir aku tidak bisa melindungimu? Apa aku tidak cukup baik menjadi seorang kapten? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Kau sangat bodoh Nami. Sangat bodoh..." kali ini Luffy'lah yang terisak. Menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan gadis itu.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Kapten. Sangat... Lebih dari yang kau ketahui," Nami mempererat pelukannya. "Aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Kumohon jangan membenciku," lanjutnya kembali menangis. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Takut orang yang sangat disayanginya menghilang lagi. Dia tidak mau itu. Saat ini, Luffy dan semua teman-temannya adalah segalanya baginya.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku mohon. Hanya itu yang kuminta darimu," ucap Luffy.

_(Catatan Author: Ok, jujur. Aku nangis nulis ini. Nggak tau juga kenapa. Aku hanya membayangkan jika ini benar-benar terjadi )_

Nami mengangguk. "Tapi aku akan menangis jika kau mendiamkan aku seperti tadi. Aku tidak mau itu. Aku takut."

"Tidak lagi. Maafkan aku," Luffy mengatur nafasnya sembari membelai rambut Nami lembut.

Nami melepaskan pelukannya. "_Arigato_," ucapnya kemudian.

"Sekarang, bisa kau katakan apa pesanmu waktu itu?" tanya Luffy.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendengarnya sendiri?"

"Eh?" Luffy memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Nami tersenyum sesaat, lalu berjalan menuju meja tempatnya membaca tadi. Kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lacinya.

"Ini... Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Bukannya waktu itu sudah tenggelam ya?" Luffy sedikit terkejut karena yang dia tau, tone dial yang mereka rebutkan dua hari yang lalu sudah tenggelam ke dalam laut.

"Kupikir juga begitu. Tapi satu jam yang lalu, Biri datang kemari dengan Xiao."

"Mereka?"

Nami mengangguk. "Xiao bilang mereka menangkap ikan kemarin. Dan Biri mendapatkan tangkapan besar dengan bantuan listriknya. Kau tau, di dalam perut tangkapannya, mereka menemukan benda ini," jelas Nami.

"Jadi dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Sudah pergi. Mereka hanya titip salam saja karena tidak ingin mengganggu tidur kalian."

"Pantas saja aku menemukan ini," Luffy menunjukkan bulu Biri yang ditemukannya tadi. "Oh ya, aku ingin mendengarnya," lanjutnya, lalu mengambil _tone dial_ itu dari tangan Nami. Kemudian mendengar pesan yang terekam di sana.

_"Maafkan aku karena 'tak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kalian satu persatu. Aku memutuskan bergabung dengan Shiki untuk menjadi navigatornya. Shiki adalah seorang bajak laut legenda. Luffy dan kalian semua 'tak sebanding dengannya._

_Kalian hanya akan menyia-nyiakan hidup kalian jika ingin mencariku._

_Itulah mengapa aku harus mengatakan ini..._

_Maka dari itu..._

_Selamatkanlah aku."_

Luffy terpaku setelah selesai mendengarkan rekaman pesan itu. Perlahan, dia memutar bola matanya, menatap Nami yang wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat.

Dalam diam, Luffy mengembalikan tone dial itu ke tangan gadis di depannya. Lalu sedikit salah tingkah setelahnya. "Ma... Maaf. Aku..." ucapnya gagap seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Nami menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Jujur saja, dia sangat malu kali ini. "_Ba... Baka_. Kau memaksaku untuk melakukan ini. Itu sangat memalukan," ucapnya. "Tapi..." Nami kembali menurunkan tangan dari wajahnya. "Bukan Luffy namanya kalau tidak begitu. Tidak sabaran dan juga bodoh," lanjutnya.

"Shishishi... Maaf, maaf. Kukira kau meragukanku."

"Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu. Walaupun kau bodoh. Sangat bodoh sebenarnya," Nami tersenyum.

"_So... Sokka_. Aku...sangat senang mendengarnya," Luffy mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit malu.

"Hm."

"Baiklah. Aku kembali ke kamar dulu. Kau juga jangan begadang ya. Atau kau bisa sakit nanti," ucap Luffy, dan bermaksud melangkah menuju pintu, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Nami.

"_Nani_?"

Nami kembali merona. "Lu... Luffy."

Luffy memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Bingung karena melihat wajah Nami yang memerah, namun sangat imut menurutnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ci..." ucap Nami makin gugup.

"Ci?"

"Cium aku," akhirnya dua kata itu keluar dari mulut Nami.

"Heh?" Luffy membulatkan matanya. Dia belum pernah mendapatkan permintaan aneh seperti ini sebelumnya. "Apa... Maksudmu?"

"_Baka_ Luffy. Padahal aku sudah berusaha menahan malu untuk mengatakannya," ujar Nami kesal.

"Benarkah? Apakah meminta sesuatu seperti itu sangat memalukan?"

"Tentu saja, _baka_. Kau memang sangat bodoh," Nami mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"_Memalukan? Pantas saja dia sangat sulit mengatakannya. Dan aku juga belum pernah mendapatkan permintaan seperti itu_," batin Luffy.

"Kalau kau tidak punya urusan lagi, kembalilah ke kamarmu sekarang," Nami mendorong paksa Luffy agar keluar dari sana.

"Ta... Tapi... Bagaimana dengan ciumannya?"

"Aku tidak butuh itu lagi," ucap Nami cepat, namun Luffy bisa menangkap jelas kalau di dalam suaranya itu ada nada berat. Menandakan bahwa Nami sedikit kecewa padanya.

Luffy menahan kedua tangan Nami yang sedang berusaha mendorongnya. Lalu menatap gadis itu lekat. "Sekarang katakan, apa yang harus aku cium?" tanyanya.

Wajah Nami kembali memerah sekaligus panas. Mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu membuatnya ingin keluar saja dari kapal ini. Sangat malu tentunya. Dia sedikit menunduk, namun Luffy kembali mengangkat wajah cantik itu dengan tangannya, agar dia tetap bisa memandangnya.

"Te... Terserah kau saja," jawab Nami akhirnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luffy segera mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir manis gadis itu. Tadinya Luffy bermaksud ingin menciumnya sekilas saja. Namun ketika kedua bibir itu bertautan, rasanya Luffy sangat sulit untuk melepaskannya.

Nami menutup matanya perlahan. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dan dia tidak menyangka kapten bodoh inilah yang mengambilnya lebih dulu. Dan menurut Nami...ini sedikit...mendebarkan.

"_Luffy, aku pikir, aku memang mencintaimu_," batin Nami.

Luffy melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Nami, dan dirasakannya Nami melingkarkan kedua tangannya di lehernya. Benar-benar sangat nyaman menurutnya. Ciuman mereka belum juga berakhir. Sepertinya kedua penghuni _Sunny Go_ ini sudah larut dalam kegiatan manis itu.

"_Paman kincir, menurutmu bisakah aku menepati janjiku? Kita membuat perjanjian itu saat Nami akan pergi bersamaku dan aku tidak pernah melupakannya. Baiklah, sekali lagi aku akan berjanji. Aku tidak akan membuat Nami menangis lagi. Karena aku...mencintainya_," batin Luffy.

_**The End**_

Mohon dukungannya lewat RnR. Sebenarnya _fict_ ini sudah lama ku-_post_ di akun _wattpad_ milikku. Tapi karena aku ingin berbagi, jadi aku _post_ ulang lagi di sini. Semoga kalian suka ya. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

_**Salam Penulis:**_

_**Cristin Monalisa Sidabutar**_


End file.
